Le bain
by Taika Tarina
Summary: Après plus de trente ans de séparation, Belle et Rumple sont à nouveau réunis, cette fois-ci dans un autre monde, dans une ville nommée Storybrooke. Pour qu'elle se détende, Rumple décide de couler un bain à sa belle. Mais cette dernière n'a pas envie d'être seule. [Scènes manquantes 2x01]


**Hello les Oncers!**  
 **Pour célébrer le retour du Rumbelle dans cette 6B, j'avais envie de marquer le coup avec un OS décrivant une scène de vie de ce couple si souvent oublié de la prod. J'espère que cette fic M soft vous plaira autant que j'ai adoré l'écrire.**  
 **Je remercie ma bêta, Paulinska, pour ses corrections, suggestions et conseils.**  
 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Peu après que la malédiction de la Méchante Reine fut brisée et la magie amenée à Storybrooke, Mr Gold emmena Belle dans sa boutique d'antiquités. Il était grand temps qu'il s'occupe de celle qui avait apporté de la lumière dans son cœur. Mais une autre préoccupation bien moins agréable lui fit serrer les dents : Regina. Cette garce, son élève en qui il avait mis toute sa confiance pour exécuter son plan, s'était servie de son amour pour Belle comme moyen de pression. Madame le Maire ne perdait rien pour attendre. Bientôt, Belle serait vengée tout en respectant la promesse qu'il lui avait faite de ne pas tuer Regina.

Il lui demanda de patienter dans la boutique, prétextant aller lui chercher de nouveaux vêtements dans l'arrière boutique. Il était hors de question qu'elle porte cette robe d'hôpital et ce manteau démodé plus longtemps. Profitant d'être seul, il ouvrit une de ses armoires sous clés après avoir enfilé une paire de gants en cuir, et sortit un médaillon très dangereux d'une boîte dorée. Cette fois, Regina allait avoir ce qu'elle méritait.

Une fois Belle changée – elle était quand même beaucoup plus séduisante dans sa petite robe noire et blanche -, ils montèrent dans la Cadillac qui était garée juste derrière la boutique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, la jeune femme monta dans une voiture sans cheval. Elle était surprise et ébahie devant tant de nouveautés. Elle appuya sur un bouton et de la musique fut jouée.

\- Où est l'orchestre ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la console centrale. Tu l'as miniaturisé ?

\- Ceci est une radio qui nous permet d'écouter diverses musiques à tout moment.

\- C'est incroyable !

Elle tourna un bouton et la musique changea ! Mais elle ne put profiter plus longuement de jouer avec le potentiomètre car ils étaient déjà arrivés chez l'antiquaire. L'ancienne servante fut impressionnée par l'architecture de la maison rose de son amour. Et de par sa taille. Elle était bien plus petite que son château. A l'intérieur, elle était aussi encombrée que son château, comme s'il avait entassé tous ses objets dans un petit espace. Alors qu'il allumait la cheminée, elle observa les bibelots – dont elle reconnut certains - sur les étagères, les tableaux accrochés aux murs et les livres dans la bibliothèque. Mais son exploration fut interrompue lorsqu'il lui demanda de le rejoindre. Elle s'approcha et il lui donna la chemise d'hôpital qu'elle avait porté sous la malédiction.

\- Il est temps d'oublier le passé et de construire ton avenir.

Elle prit le bout de tissu et le tritura nerveusement, repensant à toutes ces années d'enfermement, les repas insipides, les cris des autres patients et prisonniers, les traitements médicamenteux hasardeux. Rageusement, elle jeta la chemise dans les flammes. Le chiffon s'embrassa immédiatement, se tordant sous la chaleur comme s'il éprouvait de la douleur, et devint noir avant de disparaître. Elle contempla ce spectacle jusqu'à ce que la dernière fibre fût consumée, les mâchoires jointes et la tête appuyée contre l'épaule du sorcier. Adieu vie de captivité ! Cette étape cruciale marquait le début d'un nouveau chapitre. Elle était prête à commencer une nouvelle vie, dans un nouveau monde et à profiter de toutes les opportunités.

Dans la cuisine, Belle fut émerveillée de voir deux tranches de pain sortir d'une boîte blanche en étant bien grillées.

\- C'est de la magie ? demanda-t-elle naïvement.

\- En quelque sorte. Dans ce monde, de nombreuses améliorations ont été apportées pour faciliter notre quotidien. Ceci est un grille-pain.

Tout en lui présentant succinctement les différents appareils de la cuisine, l'antiquaire lui confectionna un appétissant sandwich avec de la salade, des pousses de soja, des petits cornichons coupés en rondelles, de la carotte râpée, une tranche de jambon et de la sauce à l'aneth.

\- Voici un sandwich, dit-il en lui présentant l'assiette. C'est probablement le plat le plus consommé dans cette contrée. Entre les deux tranches de pain, on peut y mettre tout ce qu'on veut. Il se déguste autant avec les doigts qu'avec des services. Mais je préfère nettement avec les doigts.

\- Merci beaucoup. J'ai hâte de le goûter. Je suis certaine qu'il est délicieux.

Pour l'accompagner, il lui servit un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il resta vers elle à l'écouter raconter ce qui s'était passé depuis le moment où il l'avait chassée. Son visage s'illumina en parlant de la chasse au Yaoguai qu'elle avait d'abord étudié avant de le pister. Elle n'oublia pas de mentionner sa rencontre avec Mulan, ni lorsque cette dernière lui demanda de tuer le monstre pour protéger son village. Mais sa plus grande fierté avait été de briser le sortilège qui emprisonnait le prince Philip. Rumple était impressionné. Sa petite Belle n'avait décidément pas peur des bêtes ! Puis, son expression changea. Elle se ferma, sa voix devint plus grave, ses gestes devinrent nerveux. Regina l'avait retrouvée et enfermée pour l'empêcher de retourner auprès de lui et rompre le sortilège.

\- Elle m'avait dit que tu étais un monstre et que tu ne pouvais plus être sauvé, répéta-t-elle en regardant ses doigts. Qu'elle allait m'éviter des années de malheurs et de déceptions.

\- En t'enfermant, ajouta Rumple avec une rage contenue. Drôle de manière de te rendre heureuse.

\- Elle aurait pu me tuer.

\- Tu étais bien trop précieuse.

Il devait se faire violence pour ne pas montrer la colère qu'il ressentait envers Regina. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : lui faire payer ses actes. Et elle allait amèrement le regretter. Personne n'échappe à son destin et avec ce qu'il lui réservait, le sien allait être particulièrement déplaisant. Refoulant sa rage au fond de lui, il posa son regard sur Belle. Où était passée l'héroïne ? Celle qui n'avait pas peur d'affronter les monstres ? Elle n'était qu'une pâle version de la femme qu'il avait connue. Sa peau était si blanche qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être en phase terminale d'une horrible maladie. Il n'y avait plus d'éclat dans son regard. Il fut attrister de constater que ses cheveux qui l'avaient tant fait rêver au temps où ils vivaient au Dark Castle, étaient à présent ternes, secs, fourchus et en pagaille. De plus, ils dégageaient cette horrible odeur âcre d'hôpital qui vous prend à la gorge.

\- Je vais aller te préparer un bon bain. Tu as besoin de te détendre. J'en ai pour cinq minutes, expliqua-t-il pour la rassurer.

Belle termina son encas bien avant que Rumple ne revienne. Ne pouvant refréner sa curiosité, elle se leva et explora la cuisine. Elle ouvrit d'abord le frigo et mit sa main à l'intérieur. Incroyable ! Il fait froid là-dedans. Elle referma la porte, puis s'intéressa à la poignée de la porte au-dessous. Elle dut tirer bien plus fort que pour ouvrir la porte précédente. Et là, elle fut encore plus surprise. Il faisait vraiment très froid dans cette armoire. Elle tira un tiroir translucide et trouva des légumes durs comme de la pierre et couverts de givre dans des sacs. Dans un autre tiroir qui coinçait un peu, elle découvrit des morceaux de viande, eux aussi très durs. Elle sursauta lorsque l'armoire glacée se mit à crier ! Prise de panique, elle referma le tiroir, puis la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade.

\- Ce n'est rien Belle, rassura Rumple qui était revenu. Le congélateur t'a juste avertie avec ce son que la température interne était en train de monter.

\- Ta maison est fantastique ! s'exclama-t-elle euphoriquement. Tu as même un royaume enneigé chez toi !

\- Je dois décongeler le congélateur. Normalement, il n'y a pas autant de glace, avoua-t-il. Ici, tout le monde en possède un. C'est très pratique pour conserver les aliments longtemps.

\- Et ça ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en pointant un drôle d'objet au socle noir et au récipient en verre avec un couvercle noir.

\- Ceci est un mixer. Ça sert à hacher toutes sortes d'aliments. C'est idéal pour faire des potages.

\- Et ça ?

\- Belle, je te présenterai toute la maison avec plaisir, mais plus tard. Je t'ai préparé un bon bain chaud à l'étage pour que tu te détendes. Nous avons tout notre temps pour que tu te familiarises avec ce monde.

Elle le suivit dans les escaliers, jusqu'à une pièce au fond du couloir où elle trouva une baignoire d'angle fumante avec de la mousse. Beaucoup de mousse. Sur le bord de la fenêtre, un peu sur la gauche, il y avait des petites bougies qui apportaient une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse à la pièce. Le sol était en marbre blanc avec un tapis chocolat à poils. Contre le mur, des serviettes moelleuses chauffaient en attendant d'envelopper un corps humide et grelottant. Sur le lavabo, il avait également allumé quelques bougies. A droite, se trouvait un grand miroir devant une coiffeuse où était disposée une brosse à cheveux et des flacons de parfum. Il lui présenta brièvement les produits de bains avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois la porte close, Belle s'approcha de la baignoire et glissa sa main dans l'eau chaude. C'était comme une douce caresse. Tellement agréable qu'elle ferma les yeux pour en profiter quelques instants. La mousse caressait son bras et l'invitait à se joindre à elle pour un moment de détente et d'amusement. L'ancienne servante se redressa et fit glisser la fermeture Eclair de sa robe. Elle la posa avec soin sur le dossier de la chaise vers la coiffeuse. Devant le miroir, elle observa ses courbes, caressées par la lumière tamisée. Sa main effleura sa clavicule et descendit lentement sur sa poitrine harmonieuse. Une légère chair de poule naquit et ses tétons pointèrent. Voyant leur réaction, elle sourit. Son corps était en train de reprendre vie. Avant de prendre froid, elle se plongea dans l'eau tiède avec plaisir. L'eau et la mousse caressèrent sa peau laiteuse et la chaleur l'enveloppa dans un cocon apaisant. Sur le bord, elle attrapa une pince et releva négligemment ses cheveux, puis s'adossa en fermant les yeux.

La maison était calme et les seuls sons qu'elle entendait, étaient les oiseaux dehors et les petites bulles de la mousse qui sautaient. Elle leva la jambe et sourit en voyant la mousse s'accrocher à sa peau. Elle souffla dessus et un petit nuage se détacha et vola jusque sur le sol. En remettant son pied sous l'eau, elle éclaboussa la surface et des gouttes mouillèrent le tapis. Trouvant qu'il y avait un peu trop de mousse, elle en récolta une partie et se créa le plus léger des chapeaux. Cette espièglerie la fit bien rire. Mais une partie de la mousse préféra voler jusque sur le sol. Sur le bord en coin étaient disposés différents flacons et savons entre des bougies réchaud. Mais que faisait ce petit canard en plastique jaune ? Elle le prit entre ses doigts délicats et l'observa. Il était tout en rondeur et affichait un sourire malicieux. Comme il était mignon ! Elle chassa la mousse autour d'elle pour lui créer un petit espace et le promena à la surface de l'eau. Mais le canard préférait grimper entre ses seins, la chatouillant. Elle immergea son corps de quelques centimètres, puis se releva. La vague poussa le canard au loin, puis il revint jusqu'à son menton, avant de se retourner sur le côté. Quand elle le prit, elle constata qu'il y avait un petit bouton dessous. A quoi pouvait-il servir ? Elle le déplaça et l'oiseau se mit à vibrer ! Elle le posa sur sa poitrine et émit des petits rires en sentant les ondes sur sa poitrine. Ses seins se durcirent un peu et des frissons remontèrent jusqu'à ses cheveux. Le petit coquin alla se cacher au creux de son épaule, ce qui la fit rire. Elle saisit l'animal par le dos et l'immergea en descendant le long de son ventre qui se contracta sous les vibrations. Des picotements naquirent dans son bas-ventre et s'intensifièrent à mesure qu'elle descendait. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti pareille chaleur et frissons. Ses joues s'empourprèrent lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qui lui arrivait. C'était tellement indécent… mais si bon ! La promenade du canard se poursuivit plus bas et la belle courba l'échine sous l'intensité croissante des sensations que ce petit objet lui procurait. Elle appuya plus fortement sur son intimité et un gémissement sortit de sa gorge. Surprise, elle lâcha le canard qui refit surface et porta sa main à sa bouche.

Remettant le canard sur le bord, elle observa les autres objets que Rumple avait mis à sa disposition. Ne pouvant se décider, Belle attrapa un gros savon rose et le trempa dans l'eau. Mais ce petit chenapan avait décidé de partir explorer la baignoire. Ne voyant rien à cause de la mousse, elle plongea ses mains à sa recherche. Il s'était enfui vers ses pieds, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le saisir, le vilain gredin partit se réfugier entre ses jambes, tout contre son intimité.

\- Tu es joueur, toi, dit-elle en rigolant.

Coinçant le savon contre sa peau, elle réussit à l'attraper et le remonta lentement le long de sa cuisse en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Des petits picotements remontèrent jusqu'à son cuir chevelu et projetèrent une chair de poule sur tout son corps. Quand il fût enfin sorti de l'eau, elle le frotta contre son bras et apprécia son parfum de rose très sucré. Poussée par la curiosité, elle toucha sa peau savonneuse du bon de sa langue. Elle grimaça. Le goût n'était pas à la hauteur de l'essence ! Et le savon en profita encore une fois pour s'évader ! Mais cette fois-ci, il sauta hors de la baignoire, tapa lourdement le carrelage et glissa jusque vers la porte. Comment allait-elle le récupérer ?

\- Belle, tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Gold en entendant le bruit sourd contre la porte.

\- Euh… oui. C'est juste le savon… il m'a échappé, avoua-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Tu veux que je te le ramène ?

Devait-elle l'autoriser à pénétrer dans cette pièce chaude et humide où elle se trouvait complètement nue ? Mais pourquoi donc paniquer ? Elle était dans une baignoire parfaitement opaque et la mousse la dissimulait presque entièrement.

\- Volontiers.

Il ouvrit la porte et quand il vit que le savon avait laissé une traînée humide à travers toute la pièce et Belle ayant fait déborder un peu d'eau, il ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes pour ne pas glisser. Il attrapa le savon avec précaution et le lui donna.

\- Merci, dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.

\- Je t'en prie. As-tu besoin d'autre chose ? demanda-t-il en regardant la fenêtre.

Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil aux produits sur le bord. Voyant qu'elle avait tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver, elle s'apprêta à lui répondre par la négative avant de se raviser.

\- Pourrais-tu m'aider à laver mes cheveux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr, répondit-il nerveusement.

Comment allait-il s'y prendre ? Jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Et cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait plus touché la chevelure d'une femme. Il retira sa veste, son gilet et sa cravate bordeaux foncé, puis remonta les manches de sa chemise anthracite jusqu'aux coudes. Belle ne rata pas une miette de son effeuillage. Elle posa ses avant-bras sur le bord de la baignoire et appuya son menton sur ses mains jointes. Il prit la robe de Belle et la déposa sur le couvercle des toilettes avant d'approcher la chaise de la baignoire, juste derrière sa tête et appuya sa canne contre le mur.

\- Quel shampoing préfères-tu ? demanda-t-il.

Belle lut attentivement les étiquettes avant de choisir celui à la vanille des îles. En lui tendant le flacon, de l'eau coula de son bras sur son pantalon noir à fines rayures grises.

\- Peut-être devrais-tu le retirer.

Sa remarque le fit tressaillir. Était-il prêt à se dévêtir autant devant elle ? Il lui semblait avoir déjà fait bien des efforts.

\- C'est juste un peu d'eau, dit-il en mettant une noisette de produit dans sa main. Pourrais-tu mouiller tes cheveux ?

Belle retira la pince et libéra son abondante chevelure sauvage en la secouant comme un lion. Elle s'avança pour se laisser de l'espace et plongea le haut de son corps dans l'eau tiède, la tête en arrière. La mousse fut chassée et il eut une vue imprenable sur sa petite poitrine ferme et pointue. Son corps réagit immédiatement et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il devait absolument reprendre le contrôle. Pour se faire, il s'obligea à regarder le liquide onctueux jaune dans le creux de sa main.

\- Voilà, je suis prête, dit-elle en penchant légèrement la tête en arrière.

Il frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour étaler la matière avant de s'approcher de sa tête. Ses doigts plongèrent dans sa chevelure emmêlée en commençant par descendre gentiment. Mais soudain, Belle lâcha un petit rire et s'enfonça un peu dans l'eau.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Tu m'as mis les doigts dans mes oreilles.

\- Je suis navré, répondit-il embarrassé. Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Bien au contraire. Tu m'as chatouillée.

En observant de plus près, il vit qu'une petite chair de poule parcourait le cou et les épaules de Belle. Se promettant d'être plus méticuleux, il poursuivit ses petits massages avec la plus grande délicatesse, prenant soin de ne surtout pas lui mettre du savon dans les yeux. Belle ferma les yeux et profita de ce vrai moment de détente. Le premier depuis une éternité. Rumple était bien plus doué que ce qu'il croyait. Il avait de vrais doigts de fée ! La pression de ses doigts sur son cuir chevelu était venue à bout de ses nerfs tendus. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa aller. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans une ambiance chaude et humide. Des petits frissons glissaient de sa nuque et roulaient le long de son dos légèrement courbé. Qu'est-ce que c'était bon ! Tellement bon, qu'elle laissa s'échapper un soupir.

Rumple de son côté, sourit. Il aimait la voir ainsi et lui procurer du plaisir. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit bel et bien là, entre ses doigts experts, il peinait toujours à réaliser que celle qu'il aimait et croyait morte depuis prêt de trente ans, n'était pas une hallucination. Il intensifia encore un petit peu ses mouvements et la belle gémit à nouveau. Malgré la chaleur ambiante, ses mains refroidissaient et tout son sang se concentrait au même endroit. Il se pressa les lèvres l'une contre l'autre et tenta de penser à autre chose. Mais comment faire quand Belle continuait de soupirer et de relever sa poitrine à chaque respiration ?

Il rinça abondement sa chevelure pour lui ôter le plus de savon possible. La tâche n'était pas évidente car ses cheveux très abimés, s'emmêlaient facilement. Il évitait de tirer car il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir. Une fois débarrassés de la mousse, il appliqua un soin sur ses pointes et enroula la chevelure sur son crâne qu'il fixa avec la pince. En attendant que le produit fasse effet, il posa délicatement ses mains sur ses épaules et commença à la masser. Son pouce exerçait une plus grande pression que ses autres doigts et lui tira des gémissements profonds. La pauvre avait les épaules nouées et il espérait la soulager au mieux sans lui faire mal.

\- Tu es un très bon masseur, le complimenta-t-elle une nouvelle fois.

\- Merci. C'est la première fois que j'en fais un.

Aimant ses petits mouvements apaisants, elle se pencha en avant et s'appuya contre ses genoux, lui offrant son dos. Il appliqua une pression autour de sa colonne vertébrale et descendit jusqu'à l'eau avant de remonter.

\- Plus bas, murmura-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

D'abord hésitant, il accéda à sa demande et plongea ses mains dans l'eau tiède en soulageant ses muscles petit à petit. Il descendit si bas qu'il retira brusquement ses mains lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait suivi le coccyx un peu trop longtemps. Il créa une vague qui passa par-dessus bord et lui mouilla le pantalon. Belle rit et se retourna.

\- De quoi as-tu eu peur ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je… euh…

\- C'était très agréable, ajouta-t-elle avec une douceur telle dans la voix qu'il en perdit ses mots. Tu as un très grand talent pour les massages. En aimerais-tu un ?

Quoi ? Elle ? Elle lui proposait de poser ses mains si douces sur sa vieille peau de crocodile ? Voyant sa perplexité et son embarras, Belle lui sourit et posa sa main mouillée sur son avant-bras.

\- Rejoins-moi dans l'eau et je te masserai les épaules.

Il hésita un instant alors qu'il mourait d'envie de la rejoindre. Mais comment réagirait-elle en voyant son corps loin d'être attractif ? Il n'avait certes plus sa peau dorée et écailleuse, mais il était loin d'atteindre la perfection dont Belle avait droit. Courageusement, il déboutonna sa chemise sous le regard mutin de Belle. La jolie brune n'en manquait pas une miette ! Pour la suite, il lui demanda de fermer les yeux et de se tourner. Un peu déçue, elle obtempéra. Elle entendit que la chemise avait était retirée et qu'il était sa doute en train de la plier minutieusement. Puis, elle l'imaginait s'attaquer au pantalon. D'abord la ceinture et le bouton d'un geste sûr, suivis de la fermeture Eclair qu'il descendait silencieusement pour ne pas qu'elle frémisse. Chacune de ses jambes se libéra de l'étreinte du tissu qui rejoignit la chemise. Enfin, c'était au tour du dernier bout de tissu de s'en aller. Belle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en imaginant ses doigts se glisser sous la ceinture en élastique et descendre le long de ses jambes fuselées. Libre. Son corps était enfin libre.

Elle ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine pour lui laisser de l'espace. Il toucha l'eau de son orteil pour vérifier la température, puis plongea son pied dans l'eau avant de hisser la deuxième jambe. Lentement, son corps pénétra dans l'eau tiède. Le niveau de l'eau monta de quelques centimètres, recouvrant à présent sa poitrine jusqu'à sa naissance. La baignoire avait beau être grande, il n'y avait pas suffisamment de place pour qu'ils aient chacun leur petit coin privé. Belle sentit qu'il prit délicatement ses chevilles et les hissa, probablement le long de ses hanches. Elle bougea ses pieds et sentit qu'ils devaient être entre ses cuisses et le bord de la baignoire. Il était donc dos à elle.

\- Puis-je ouvrir les yeux ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, garde les yeux fermés.

\- Mais alors, comment…

\- Sers-toi de tes mains, répondit-il avec douceur.

Le toucher. Probablement le sens le plus voluptueux, permettant d'ouvrir le corps aux sensations, aux émotions, au désir. Belle approcha ses mains lentement, à tâtons, centimètre par centimètre jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges se posent sur sa peau sèche. A son contact, elle le sentit très légèrement frémir et ses muscles se contracter. Très doucement, ses mains mouillées se promenèrent sur toute la surface de son dos en formant des arabesques, caressant ses épaules tendues. Sur le rebord de la baignoire, elle attrapa un gant de toilette qu'elle avait préalablement repéré, et y glissa sa main droite. Sans y apporter une forte pression, ses caresses s'intensifièrent à mesure qu'elle se déplaçait. Une chair de poule naquit et les muscles de Gold se détendirent petit à petit. Belle s'attarda ensuite sur ses pauvres épaules en soucis. Elles étaient si dures ! Elle ôta le gant et plaça ses doigts sur ses trapèzes qu'elle massa d'abord très gentiment. Il tressaillit sous la pression et se pinça les lèvres pour dissimuler la douleur qu'elle avait réveillée. Mais alors qu'une larme était sur le point de dégringoler le long de sa joue, il sentit un baiser apaisant sur son épaule droite, puis sur la gauche. Belle savait vraiment comment s'y prendre pour chasser le mal. Elle s'avança contre lui et lorsque son intimité toucha ses fesses, Gold se figea. Sa respiration se bloqua pendant qu'un courant électrique remontait le long de son échine et que son membre se durcissait davantage.

\- As-tu peur de moi ? demanda-t-elle avec la plus grande douceur dans sa voix.

\- Non… c'est… c'est que, bégaya-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'habitude que… que quelqu'un soit si proche de moi.

\- Tu veux que je m'éloigne ?

\- Non, non reste, murmura-t-il en se faisant violence.

Belle sourit et décida qu'il était temps qu'ils s'amusent un peu. Elle tricha et ouvrit les yeux. Son regard caressa son dos humide et lisse, suivant ses courbes jusqu'à l'eau savonneuse. Elle remplit ses deux mains jointes de liquide et les monta jusqu'au dessus de sa tête, puis les écarta.

\- Belle ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? bondit-il complètement surpris de s'être fait arroser.

La brunette riait à sa petite blague. Mais en représailles, il lui chatouilla les plantes de pieds ! Sous l'effet de picotements incontrôlables, elle rit aux éclats et s'agita, projetant beaucoup d'eau par-dessus bord.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on vide un peu la baignoire sinon, on va en mettre partout, constata-t-il.

Comme il était près du bouchon, il le retira quelques instants. Le niveau de l'eau descendit d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres.

\- Maintenant, je dois te laver les cheveux, constata Belle en voyant sa chevelure grisonnante partiellement trempée et agrémentée de petits nuages de mousse accrochés par ci par là.

Pour se mouiller les cheveux, il attrapa le pommeau de douche et Belle l'arrêta tout de suite. Il y avait suffisamment d'eau dans cette baignoire pour qu'il humidifie sa crinière. Accédant à sa demande, il s'avança le plus possible avant de se pencher en arrière. Mais lorsqu'il sentit que ses reins s'appuyaient, probablement sur son bas-ventre, il se figea. Mais Belle, avec ses mains douces, l'encouragea à continuer de s'allonger jusqu'à ce que ses cheveux trempent dans l'eau. Il regarda à droite, puis à gauche, complètement angoissé. Il se trouvait entre ses jambes, couché sur elle ! La jolie brune prit de l'eau dans sa main droite et la versa à la racine, empêchant l'eau de glisser sur son front avec sa main gauche comme lors du baptême d'un enfant. Sans un mot, elle recommença plusieurs fois l'opération car ses cheveux mi-longs avaient besoin de beaucoup d'eau. Il leva les yeux et découvrit sa belle sous un angle nouveau. La voir penchée sur lui avait quelque chose de très intime. Entre ses doigts, elle sentait qu'il commençait à se détendre. Sa respiration était beaucoup moins saccadée qu'au premier contact.

Sur le bord, elle choisit un shampoing boisé épicé après avoir été séduite par le parfum. Une fois ses mains enduites, elle les plongea dans sa chevelure et appliqua une légère force avec la pulpe de ses doigts. Lentement, elle décrivit de petits cercles, variant la pression au gré de ses envies, tout en observant son torse s'élever à chaque respiration. Gold ferma les yeux et savoura ce moment magique, un sourire illuminant son visage. Belle rinça brièvement les cheveux, avant de recommencer ses mouvements lascifs, faisant naître de la mousse très blanche entre ses phalanges fines et en lui tirant quelques gémissements profonds. Ces derniers lui firent ouvrir brutalement les yeux, se sentant honteux.

\- Je vois que tu apprécies mes petits massages, constata-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Eh… oui, peina-t-il à dire.

Il était perturbé. Son ancienne servante avait provoqué en lui des sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connues auparavant, pas même avec Milah. Malgré le bonheur qu'elle lui procurait, il n'aimait pas se sentir si vulnérable entre ses doigts. Il devait reprendre les choses en main avant de le regretter. Une fois ses cheveux rincés, sans prévenir, il se redressa et se tourna tant bien que mal, plongeant ses jambes autour de ses reins. Pour la première fois, Belle le voyait face à elle, sans artifice. Juste lui et la mousse qui coulait le long de ses épaules. Il était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Une personne tendre et vulnérable se cachant derrière un personnage conçu de toute pièce pour affronter la rudesse du monde. Mais en ce moment-ci, seuls dans cette baignoire, il n'y avait pas de place pour le théâtral Ténébreux. Non, il n'y avait que l'homme, Rumplestiltskin, celui qui lui avait ouvert son cœur, avoué ses faiblesses.

Inopinément, il lui attrapa le genou droit et posa son talon derrière son épaule gauche. La mousse glissa sur sa peau lisse, laissant apparaître la chair laiteuse de la jeune femme. Il avança ses lèvres et déposa un tendre baiser qui la fit rire. Ne s'arrêtant pas en si bon chemin, il remonta jusqu'à son genou en y ajoutant des petits traînées de feu de plus en plus intenses. Le corps de la jeune femme se courba en arrière, faisant disparaître son doux visage derrière ses épaules, mais laissant apparaître sa somptueuse petite poitrine juste au-dessus de la surface. Alors qu'il continuait de jouer avec son mollet, sa main droite immergée se faufila discrètement jusqu'à sa cuisse tendue. Cette rencontre envoya une boule de feu à travers tout le corps de Belle jusqu'à son visage qui rosit, lui coupant le souffle.

Se redressant d'un coup sous cette bouffée de chaleur, faisant brutalement retomber sa jambe droite dans l'eau, Belle attrapa son amant par la nuque et appuya son front contre le sien, ses yeux bleus dans ses prunelles chocolat, pantelante. Le temps semblait suspendu. Seuls le son de sa respiration, celui de la mousse qui éclatait par petites bulles et des oiseaux, brisaient le silence. Elle était si belle. Ses lèvres rosées étaient si attirantes, si tentantes. Comment y résister ? Ses paupières se baissèrent et il se fit violence pour ne pas écouter son cœur. Il devait garder ses pouvoirs. Il devait penser à Baelfire. Il devait… La douceur soudaine des lèvres de Belle sur les siennes le ramenèrent à la réalité. Alors qu'il aurait dû la repousser, il lui rendit son baiser avec douceur, puis avec plus d'ardeur. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé au puits n'était qu'un avant goût. Il voulait à nouveau se délecter de son nectar si sucré. Instinctivement, leurs corps se rapprochèrent, créant une vague lorsque leurs ventres se rencontrèrent, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de l'autre. Leurs mains se posèrent dans leurs dos et remontèrent jusqu'à leurs nuques, explorant leurs chevelures humides alors que leurs langues se rencontraient dans une danse lascive et que leurs souffles se mêlèrent.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent, des étoiles plein les yeux. Ses pouvoirs étaient toujours là. Il les sentait. Mais ce qu'il ressentait le plus en ce moment-ci était une envie de posséder celle qui le faisait vibrer, brûler de l'intérieur. Il reprit les devants et s'appropria ses lèvres enchanteresses dans un baiser intense. Malgré son inexpérience, Belle savait exactement ce qui se passait. Appuyé contre son ventre, elle sentait son membre tendu. Dans un de ses livres, l'auteur le décrivait comme ferme, long, chaud et dressé. Cette définition pas romantique du tout lui apprenait néanmoins une chose essentielle : il n'était pas insensible à ses charmes. Sans attendre sa permission, Belle s'échappa de ses baisers torrides et lui embrassa tendrement le cou, reprenant son souffle. Puis, elle descendit sur son torse, tout en laissant la pointe de ses seins lui caresser la peau. Se sentant très mal à l'aise à cause de l'effet qu'elle produisait entre ses jambes et de leur proximité, il recula, appuyant son dos contre la faïence.

\- J'ai… j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Non… c'est… c'est que…

Il était incapable de formuler une phrase intelligible tant il était envoûté par cette femme qui lui souriait en s'approchant à nouveau de lui. S'échapper était impossible. Même si une partie de lui lui hurlait de sortir de ce bain, une autre lui murmurait de se rapprocher de cette nymphe. Irrésistiblement, la distance entre leurs lèvres se réduisit avant de disparaître complètement en un baiser passionné. Belle se colla contre son corps et le frottement si sensuel le perdit. Son torse se souleva et ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille fine. Probablement sans le vouloir, elle esquissa un mouvement vertical qui l'émoustilla davantage.

\- Oh Belle.

\- Chut, ne dit rien, murmura-t-elle en redirigeant ses baisers le long de son cou.

Ses mains posées sur ses reins descendirent pour rencontrer ses fesses fermes et si harmonieuses. Il continua son exploration en glissant un petit peu plus bas, avant de s'arrêter. Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- J'aime quand tu me touches, murmura-t-elle.

Inclinant presque imperceptiblement la tête, la jeune femme l'invita à poursuivre son exploration. Timidement, ses doigts s'immiscèrent entre ses dunes, là où personne avant n'avait été. Belle se mordit naturellement la lèvre inférieure lorsque ses phalanges frôlèrent son jardin secret. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle chaleur, une telle intensité. Ne s'arrêtant pas à cette découverte, il se servit de son index pour la caresser tout en douceur. Instinctivement, Belle ouvrit la bouche, laissant échapper un petit gémissement, leva son menton et redressa sa poitrine. Profitant de cette proximité, il approcha son visage de son mamelon droit et l'embrassa tendrement, puis le goûta pendant que sa main libre se saisit du gauche. Sous l'eau, il continuait ses petits mouvements, sentant qu'elle s'ouvrait comme une fleur. Son corps vibrait et il la voyait approcher de l'orgasme. Sans doute son premier. Tous ses traits se tiraient, son souffle se raccourcissait, ses petits mouvements saccadaient. Lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt en elle, elle planta ses ongles dans sa chair, laissant une marque rouge. Il varia l'intensité pour qu'elle savoure cet instant le plus possible. Son corps se voûta contre le sien et la belle haleta au creux de son épaule. Son souffle chaud glissant sur son torse était la plus torride des caresses. Pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle, il lui embrassait la poitrine alors que ses doigts se perdaient dans sa chevelure que la pince n'arrivait plus à contenir.

\- Ça t'a plu ? demanda-t-il entredeux baisers.

\- Oh oui… c'était… magique !

Belle voyait encore les étoiles et son corps chaud vibrait, tressaillait à chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient sa peau et que ses doigts se promenaient.

\- Est-ce que… murmura-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?

Cette question mit fin aux baisers. Comment ? Elle souhaitait toucher ce corps imparfait de ses mains si douces ? Voyant sa perplexité, Belle lui sourit et l'embrassa avant de lui caresser les cheveux, le cou et le torse. Une vague de frissons se souleva telle une horde de chevaux lancée au grand galop. Elle se permit même le luxe de le goûter. Il ferma les yeux et savoura les émotions qu'elle le faisait vivre. Malgré son inexpérience, elle était plutôt douée !

\- Oui… soupira-t-il.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et dirigea ses baisers vers son nombril immergé. Des petits picotements remontèrent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux, puis une brûlure le fit se tordre lorsque sa langue décrivit un cercle dans sa plus ancienne cicatrice. Celle qui l'avait jadis relié à sa mère. En ayant le visage immergé, Belle offrait une vue imprenable sur son fessier blanc, dressé au dessus des nuages de mousse. Craignant qu'elle ne descende plus bas, il attrapa les épaules de la belle pour l'inciter à ressortir la tête de l'eau et s'allongea sur le côté, sur sa jambe gauche. Son regard azur l'hypnotisa et son sourire l'emmena dans une contrée inconnue. Avec sa main gauche, elle lui caressa le torse et descendit gentiment sous l'eau. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent l'orée de sa zone la plus intime, il se raidit. Ne s'arrêtant pas là, elle détourna son attention en l'embrassant. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour de son membre, qui fut satisfait de recevoir enfin de l'attention de la part de la belle. Il était exactement comme elle l'imaginait. Mais en beaucoup plus doux.

\- Belle…

Malgré sa surprise, il n'avait plus peur. Elle le sentait. La tension nerveuse, son appréhension, disparaissaient à mesure que sa main montait et descendait, toujours avec la plus grande délicatesse. Collée contre son corps, elle dirigea ses baisers dans son cou, savourant tout le plaisir qu'elle lui procurait. Pour la première fois, elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre. Il était tellement rapide ! Belle sentait qu'il allait bientôt rejoindre les étoiles, là où quelques instants auparavant il l'avait emmenée. Mais il lui saisit sa main gauche et la ressortit de l'eau pour l'embrasser, hors d'haleine.

\- Je te veux, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Tu veux dire que…

\- Oui, je t'aime et je veux te sentir en moi.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réfléchir, ni de l'arrêter, elle enroula sa jambe droite autour de sa hanche et se retrouva à califourchon sur son bas-ventre, ses mains blanches caressant sensuellement son torse. Se penchant en avant, elle lui vola un baiser alors qu'il lui demandait une dernière fois si elle était vraiment sûre de son choix.

\- Tu risques d'avoir un peu mal… au début, prévint-il.

Dans ses livres, elle avait effectivement lu des passages sur les douleurs ressenties par les femmes la première fois. Mais en si bonne compagnie, elle savait qu'elle ne souffrirait pas. Elle leva son bassin au-dessus de l'eau, plaçant au mieux ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille contre la paroi de la baignoire. Avec une de ses mains placée sur son bassin, il l'accompagna, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rencontrent. Doucement. Gentiment. Centimètre par centimètre. Pour être au plus près d'elle dans ce moment si unique, il l'invita à se coucher sur son ventre, sa main droite lui caressant les boucles. Belle se pinça la lèvre en sentant une petite douleur venir de son intimité. N'insistant pas, il recula, puis revint très lentement. Belle sourit quand la tête entra et la douleur décrut. Ils ne formaient qu'un. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement alors qu'il continuait d'avancer, reculer un peu, puis s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément. Elle était si étroite, mais également si excitée. Elle avait envie de lui crier de plonger jusqu'au fond, de la prendre, de la faire vibrer. Mais pourquoi dont ces pensées indécentes ? Plus rien n'était cohérent. La magie de ses lents vas-et-viens, de cette chaleur, de ses frissons, remontèrent le long de son échine, l'emportant petit à petit dans un tourbillon de désir.

\- Plus vite, demanda-t-elle sans l'avoir réfléchi.

Accédant à sa demande, il savait que bientôt, il serait perdu. Qu'elle l'emmènerait là où il s'était si longtemps interdit d'aller. Leurs respirations saccadées étaient calquées sur le rythme de leur communion tout comme le clapotis de l'eau contre le bord de la baignoire. Belle se redressa, telle une sirène sur un rocher face à l'océan, badigeonnant son corps voluptueux de mousse, ne se révélant jamais entièrement. Elle entama alors une danse sensuelle en ondulant. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle. Celle qu'il ne croyait plus jamais revoir et là, dans cette baignoire, loin de leur monde, à partager ce moment qu'il espérait être éternel.

Dans une parfaite harmonie, ils atteignirent ensemble l'orgasme libérateur. Belle s'écroula sur son amant, créant une vague qui passa par-dessus bord. Mais qu'importait. Sentant une larme poindre au coin de son œil, il baissa ses paupières pour ne pas sortir de ce rêve si merveilleux qu'il ne croyait pas être réel. Belle, la tête posée sur son torse, haletait en observant la mousse disparaître petit à petit et révéler d'avantage de leur anatomie. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle était tellement heureuse et amoureuse. Après toutes ces années d'enfermement à douter, ils étaient à nouveau réunis. Cette fois-ci, plus rien ne les séparerait. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

\- On devrait sortir avant d'avoir froid, conseilla-t-il avec une voix plus rauque que d'ordinaire.

Belle eut un pincement au cœur quand leurs corps se séparèrent. Mais ne disait-on pas que les diamants étaient si extraordinaires de par leur rareté ? C'était certainement vrai. Mais elle en voulait encore. Appuyée contre le bord de la baignoire, elle l'observa s'en extraire prudemment en s'aidant de sa canne pour ne pas trébucher, ni glisser sur le sol inondé. Puis, il fit disparaître son corps dans un peignoir anthracite. Il attrapa un petit linge sur le radiateur et sécha rapidement ses cheveux aux pointes coulantes. Il prit ensuite la grande serviette blanche qu'il lui avait réservée et se prépara à l'accueillir. La jeune femme se leva et la mousse glissa le long de ses courbes, laissant apparaître son anatomie presque parfaite. Le tissu en éponge chaud l'enveloppa comme lorsqu'une mère emmaillote son enfant. Il prit une deuxième serviette, plus petite, et lui épongea les cheveux, sans les frotter pour ne pas les emmêler d'avantage.

Il l'invita ensuite à prendre place devant la coiffeuse et démêla avec le plus grand soin sa chevelure devenue miraculeusement soyeuse comme avant. Ce bain avait été aussi magique que de briser un sortilège. Il avait retrouvé sa belle. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage en repensant à leurs chamailleries dans le grand salon lorsqu'ils vivaient dans son château. Mais aussi leurs moments de partage, près de la cheminée. Belle était si détendue et soulagée qu'elle se sentait fatiguée. Les mouvements monotones de Rumple avec la brosse l'hypnotisaient. Mais au-delà, elle se sentait heureuse comme jamais elle ne l'avait été.

Une fois habillés, ils retournèrent à la boutique. Belle aurait préféré qu'ils passent plus de temps chez lui, mais il avait prétexté que ce jour-ci était un jour de semaine comme un autre et qu'il ne pouvait pas quitter son lieu de travail toute une journée. Voyant que la jeune femme était effectivement fatiguée, il lui proposa de s'allonger sur le lit de l'arrière boutique. Il resta auprès d'elle, lui tenant la main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien dans les bras de Morphée, il traversa sa boutique. Son regard se durcit en voyant la rue à travers la vitrine et sa mâchoire se serra. Il enfila ses gants en cuir noir et observa le médaillon qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche de veste. Il était temps d'aller rendre une petite visite à Madame le Maire dans sa cellule et de lui montrer que personne ne touche aux êtres qu'aime le Ténébreux. Mr Gold disparut dans un nuage de fumée rougeâtre.

* * *

 _ **Qui a envie d'un massage? J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment et que cette histoire un peu hot vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire. Comme je ne suis pas habituée à écrire ce genre de fic, votre feedback est très important. Dois-je persévérer dans cette voix? Oublier les fics M?**_


End file.
